Detention
by Keiishi-san
Summary: HxD slash. In Snape's class Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin with a mission: get private time with Harry.


Author's notes: I have been attacked by cute fluffy Harry x Draco plotbunnies. The results are here. 

**Detention**

Harry refused to look at Draco, though he could almost feel the Slytherin's gaze on him. He knew what Draco was trying to do, but in this matter he was determined not to give him the satisfaction. Snape disliked him enough already and he didn't want to risk lowering his already alarming chances of actually surviving the rest of the year's Potions classes. 

He suddenly heard a girl's shrill scream from behind him and turned quickly around. Pansy was waving her hand frantically, trying to dislodge what seemed to be a greenish wormlike substance clinging to it. She was sitting between Harry and Draco and he noticed that Draco looked more than a little sulky, tapping his fingers impatiently. 

Harry decided he didn't want to know. 

After Pansy had been calmed down by her friends (_"It ate my nail polish! Look at what it did to my skin!_") the class got back to the business of potion-making. 

Everything seemed calm. Then again, Harry had learned not to trust appearances. 

He wasn't that surprised when another scream broke the silence. Harry turned again, but the image facing him was not that similar. Of course, any similarities would be hard to find between Pansy and Goyle, but he supposed that after this they would be able to bond over having both experienced the unique sensation of being the target of a homicidal living potion's murder attempt. Draco was holding his head between his hands and had moved from sulky to stormy. 

After that mess was sorted out Harry still didn't relax. His own potion was an unnerving purplish colour as a result of his inability to concentrate, but… 

Something hit the back of his head. Harry turned yet again for a look, just in time to see Snape, who had been standing near him, pick up a folded piece of paper. 

The bells of doom rang in his head. 

Snape raised his head and looked first at Harry, then at Draco. 

***** 

Harry watched the door close behind the last student to leave the class and then faced Draco, who had a suspiciously satisfied smirk on his face. 

"I hope you're happy now." Harry glared at Draco, who didn't look repentant in the slightest. "This is not how I had planned to spend my evening." 

Draco frowned in concentration. "I see. You would have preferred a dull evening with Granger and the Weasel to this?" 

"What is this?" Harry would not give in. 

Draco's smirk was still in place, but it moved oh so arrestingly from mocking to sensual. Harry would not give in. He would not… 

"_Privacy_." 

Harry wondered for a moment how Draco could make such an ordinary word sound so indecent, but then Draco kissed him and whenever that happened he tended to lose all capability for rational thought. 

When Draco finally let go of him Harry was feeling more than a little dizzy and unreasonably light-headed. The Slytherin gave him a charming smile, but Harry wasn't fooled by the look of seeming innocence on his face. 

"Yes?" Harry took a few steps back and crossed his arms, trying to hold on to at least the semblance of control. Draco would be insufferable if he knew all Harry wanted at the moment was…well. 

"Let's shag." 

"The sheer subtlety of your statement astounds me. You do still remember that we are in Snape's class and that we are supposed to be cleaning the cauldrons?" 

Draco gave him a look which told him that his acting abilities left much to be desired. "Don't tell me you worry about what Snape has to say. Besides, he's not coming to check on us. I think he half hopes I'll get annoyed enough to kill you if we have to spend a large amount of time together. However, I have no intention of doing that." Draco paused and – Harry took a deep breath – his smile became even wickeder. "Well. I might just do that…figuratively speaking." 

"If he does walk in we're dead." 

"Oh, please. You have something of a history when it comes to walking blindly towards near-certain death and you've always managed to miraculously come out unscathed. At least now you'll get to risk death in pleasant company." 

Harry was going to answer when he caught the fleeting look of insecurity in Draco's eyes. He could almost have sworn he felt his heart melt at the sight. He stepped forward and gently caressed Draco's cheek. Harry watched the expression on his face move from self-assured seductiveness to something infinitely more precious, and he knew he would stay awake that night in order to memorize the expression so thoroughly he wouldn't ever have to worry about forgetting it. 

For a few seconds Harry actually thought of saying it, of saying what he had realized when Draco first truly smiled for him, but decided against it. Not here, but – he now was certain – later when he could make sure that Draco would never forget it either. He settled on something else instead. 

"Let's shag, then." 

Did love truly intensify sex? Harry planned on finding out.   



End file.
